Warriors: Aligning Stars -Book 1- Sun and Moon
by braceletnumbersix
Summary: Three decades have gone by since the Great Battle, and it is no more than an old Elders Tale now, a story passed down by the generations. Leaders have come and gone, and old legends are slowly being forgotten. There is no such thing as "peace" in the world of a warrior, and as things only become worse and worse, destruction looms over all those who inhabit the clans.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Colorstar:** Old, smooth-haired silver tabby she-cat with a lighter coloured muzzle. Has orange eyes.

 **Deputy:**

 **Swiftstorm:** Black and white chimera tom with a yellow eye and light blue eye.

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Goldencrest:** Massive long-haired golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a lighter golden marking on the chest.

 **Warriors:**

 **Tigerlily:** Long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, under belly and tail. Has green eyes.

 **Rainstorm:** Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

 **Ringtail:** Silver tabby-tom with a dark grey ring pattern on the tail. Has green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Antpaw

 **Snowcloud:** White tom with long fluffy fur with grey ears and face. Has blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Branchpaw

 **Mudpuddle:** Brown tom with dark brown eyes.

 **Pinepelt:** Brown tom with spiky fur and brown eyes

 **Rosethorn:** Light-cream she cat with spiky fur and green eyes.

 **Cricketsong:** Black tom with white paws and chest, walks with a slight limp in the right back paw. Has green eyes.

 **Mosspelt:** White cat with grey spots and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Leafpaw

 **Volefang:** Brown tabby she-cat with a bottom tooth sticking out. Has amber eyes.

 **Robinsong** : Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Leafpaw:** Brown tabby she-cat with a white under belly and tail tip. Has green eyes.

 **Branchpaw:** Dark brown tabby she-cat with one white forepaw. Has brown eyes.

 **Antpaw:** Pale brown tom with a white muzzle and white ear tips. Has green eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Daisypetal:** Pale-golden tabby she-cat with semi-long fur and blue eyes (Mate to Snowcloud. Mother of **Sunkit** [a pale golden tabby she-kit with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes] and **Moonkit** [fluffy white tomkit with long whiskers. Has blue eyes])

 **Gingerspots:** Big white she-cat with ginger tabby markings and blue eyes. [Mate to Mudpuddle. Mother of **Stoatkit** [very small brown and white tabby tomkit that has poor vision. Has blue eyes], **Viperkit** [Dark brown and white tabby she-kit with blue eyes.], and **Spottedkit** [small white she-kit with ginger and dark brown spots. Has brown eyes.]

 **Skybird:** Grey she-cat with dark grey patches. Has dark orange eyes. [Former mate to **Frostfall** (deceased). Mother of **Icekit** (Tom-kit with short light grey fur with darker grey tail, top of the head, and ears, with white legs, tail tip, nose ridge ear tips, and white markings on his back. Has dark orange eyes.]

 **Elders:**

 **Firestone:** dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Duckwing:** brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Honeyfur:** Very old Calico she-cat with pale-green eyes.

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Duststar:** Dusky brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Deputy: **

**Birdflight:** Cream tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Ashspots:** Old, dark grey tabby she-cat with lighter grey spots on the back and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Cloudpaw

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Fatstar:** Mangled brown tom with a flat muzzle, pushed up nose, light brown muzzle, chest, and under belly, a missing right eye, stumpy tail, torn ears, and bottom tooth sticking out. Has several scars throughout the body including the face. Very large in structure. Has one amber eye.

 **Deputy:**

 **Flutterfall:** White and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Bears several small scars on muzzle and a torn left ear.

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Hazepelt** : Black she-cat with a white under belly and paws. Has yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE: Dovepaw

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Skunkstar:** Small, long-haired tuxedo tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Otterpelt:** Thin brown and cream tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Flamerose:** Light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Badgerpaw


	2. Prologue

The moon shone brightly across the territory, the light only diminishing when the odd cloud or two passed over the moon. A piercing yowl broke the late night silence, followed quickly by another. The cries were coming from inside the nursery of the Thunderclan camp as the queen, Daisypetal, was giving birth to her first ever litter of kits. In the den with the she-cat was Thunderclan's medicine cat, Goldencrest, Gingerspots, another queen who had given birth to her three kits, Stoatkit, Viperkit, and Spottedkit, three moons prior, and finally Skybird, who had given birth to her only kit, Icekit, five moons ago.

The two queens lay there, supporting the yowling she-cat and helping in any way possible. The kits sat in the back of the nursery, giving one another uncomfortable glances. All except Stoatkit, Gingerspots oldest kit, a brown and white tabby tom who was small in size and was born with poor sight. The young kit watched the scene inquisitively and observed as best he could, watching Goldencrest do his job.

Finally, after what seemed like a moon, Daisypetal finally gave birth to her two kits. The first, a pale-golden tabby she-kit with white paws, and a fluffy white tom with long whiskers.

"Congratulations, Daisypetal! Two healthy kits. You've done well." Goldencrest mewed proudly, looking at the mother and her two kits with relief, happy that nothing had gone wrong. The tired she-cat dipped her head slowly, obviously tired from the experience.

"Thank you, Goldencrest. I don't think I could have done this without your help." She purred quietly, before asking, "Can my mate come in now?". The golden tom looked behind him, knowing that Daisypetal's mate, Snowcloud, was just outside the den.

"Of course. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me." He dipped his head once more before making his way out of the nursery. As he was leaving, the large cat shot a glance towards Stoatkit, who was watching him intently. The medicine cat gave a friendly smile and nodded towards him in acknowledgement. Outside, murmurs between Goldencrest and Snowcloud could be heard before Snowcloud entered the den. The tom stood at the entrance momentarily before padding softly towards his mate and kits.

"Oh Daisypetal, they're beautiful," he purred proudly, nuzzling his mates cheek gently. "Just like you, my love." Pulling away from his mate, he rested his tail on her shoulder and bent down to look at his new kits.

"A son and a daughter! I couldn't have asked for anything better," he breathed, smiling at his kits as they crawled and mewled about on the moss.

"What are you going to name them?" A sudden loud voice broke the gentle silence.

"Viperkit, hush!" Her mother, Gingerspots, scolded her with a hiss. Daisypetal purred in amusement, and looked to her mate. Looking at her in return, the tom spoke.

"Do you have any names in mind?" He meowed. Daisypetal was silent for a moment, but then she nodded and looked at her kits.

"I was thinking we could name the she-kit Sunkit, for her pretty golden pelt, and maybe we could name the tom Moonkit, for his clean white pelt that shines brightly like the moon in the dark." She looked back at Snowcloud, wanting to know what he thought.

"Those are excellent names for them," he answered, bending down once more to interact with them. "My little Sunkit and Moonkit, I know you'll both be the best cats you can be, no matter what path you choose."

From outside the den, Goldencrest watched the small kits, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. StarClan had not sent him a vision of any sort, nor did it feel like some form of an omen. What could possibly be wrong? The tabby tom shook his head. Perhaps he was just tired. After all, it had been a long night and would be dawn soon. The bulky cat turned, heading back to his den for the night.


End file.
